


Wolves in Red

by hipstasmatic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek has a terrible taste in girls, Derek should have listened to Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipstasmatic/pseuds/hipstasmatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek should have listened to Stiles. But then he never would have heard the end of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves in Red

Derek should have thought this through. He really should have thought this through. But that would have proved Stiles was right, not that the current situation wasn’t proving him right, but that’s not the point.  
After what happened with Jennifer he probably should have listened to Stiles’ words of warning about Morgen and how he seemed to find her a bit shady. So here he was battling a harpy who used to be his girlfriend, with Stiles yelling at how he should have listened to him the first time.  
“Stiles how are we supposed to kill this thing?!” Scott shouted as he leaped out of the way as Morgen flew at him.  
“Just cut her damn head off! It’s the easiest way I could find.” Stiles yelled as he ran towards Scott, pulling the dagger out of his backpack, as he reached the halfway point between Derek and Scott, Morgen lunged at him. Derek moved faster than Scott and reached Stiles first, pushing the boy to the ground, the harpy’s claws scraping down his back and the dagger breaking through the skin and muscle of his shoulder. “Fuck! Derek!”  
Derek growled, eyes flashing red and he looked at Morgen just as Isaac ran up behind her and cut her head off. Panting, Derek turned his head back to look at Stiles who was staring up wide eyed at him, hand still lightly gripping the handle of the dagger.  
“Stiles, we need to get the dagger out of Derek’s shoulder. Could you let go of it?” Isaac kneeled down already moving Derek into a sitting position as Scott pulled Stiles into a sitting position as well. Derek’s eyes stayed focused on Stiles’ face as the boy’s heartbeat picked up as his eyes focused on the blade that was still sticking out of Derek’s shoulder.  
“Hey, Stiles. It’s fine I’m fine. Everything’s going to be okay, no one was seriously hurt.” Derek winced as he moved over to sit closer to Stiles, setting his hand on Stiles’ knee. “Just breathe, Stiles. It was an accident. I’ll be fine.” Isaac glanced at him before wrapping one hand around the handle and placing the other on Derek’s chest. With a quick jerk he wrenched the dagger out and Derek let out a growl, gripping Stiles’ knee before releasing it. “Stiles, you were right about Morgen.” Derek gave a quick smile before standing and pressing a hand to his shoulder as Stiles looked up at him.  
“Stiles, let’s get you home. I’ll have Isaac drive you home in your jeep. Stand up.” Scott whispered gently into his best friends ear as he helped Stiles stand up who seemed kind of shell shocked over the fact that he just stabbed Derek.  
“I’ll take him home Scott. I need to talk to him anyway.” Derek stepped forward and reached for Stiles.  
“Are you sure?” Scott tightened his grip on his friend before letting go and allowing Derek to take hold of Stiles’ wrist.  
Isaac and Scott left before them but not before Isaac whispered some comforting words into Stiles’ ear.  
“Let’s get you home.” Derek and Stiles walked to the jeep and Stiles sat down in the passenger seat, unlocking the driver side door and handing Derek the keys. “Are you going to talk on our way to your house?”  
Stiles remained unusually quiet, making Derek worried as he listened to the boys heartbeat continue to race and his breathing turn ragged. Derek pulled the jeep over and turned to face him.  
“Stiles, what’s wrong?” The boy turned his hazel eyes on the werewolf and sucked in a breath, closing his eyes before letting out a long stream of air. “Are you okay now?” His heartbeat had slowed and he opened his eyes.  
“Red’s a good color on you Derek. Just next time, make sure it’s not your own blood that you’re wearing.” Stiles gave him a shaky smile before looking out the window. “Are we going to go soon? I’m sure my dad’s waiting up for me.” Derek looked at him, furrowing his brows and reached a hand out, grabbing the other’s hand.  
“Stiles.” Derek glared at him until the younger male looked over at him. “I’m here if you need to talk.” Stiles nodded and squeezed Derek’s fingers before Derek started the car again.

 

Derek had taken up a light jog on his way back to his apartment after dropping Stiles off. He made it in just before midnight, heading straight for the bathroom. His shirt was practically covered in blood and he peeled it off before throwing it in the trash.  
“Derek? How was your date with Mor- Oh my god!” Cora opened the bathroom door and stopped in her tracks as she looked at her brother. “What happened?”  
“Stiles was right. Morgen was a harpy. But we took care of her, now could you please leave, I need to take a shower.” Cora looked at the already healing wound in his shoulder before looking up at his face.  
“What happened to your shoulder?” Derek sighed and turned on the shower.  
“Accidental stab wound. Now go to bed.” Derek pushed Cora into the hallway and locked the door as he shut it before stripping off his pants and stepping under the spray as the dried blood on his torso ran down in a dark russet color onto the tiled floor of the shower.

 

Stiles had made it up to his room without his dad asking how movie night with Scott was which he was thankful for. He was pretty sure he’d tell his dad all about stabbing Derek and wasn’t up for that at the moment. Collapsing on his bed he inhaled the smell of his sheets and sighed at how comforting home felt. Kicking off his shoes he shimmied out of his jeans and buried himself beneath his comforter, looking at his phone.  
Sighing he opened his contacts and clicked Derek’s name, staring at the call button for several seconds before pressing it and bringing the phone to his ear. The phone rang twice before it was picked up.  
“’ello? Stiles, whas wrong?” Stiles couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips at the sound of Derek’s sleepy voice.  
“Did I wake you? I’m sorry, I just wanted to talk to you about what happened tonight.” Stiles glanced at his alarm clock before correction himself. “Or last night, I guess.”  
“Stiles, it’s two in the morning. How are you still up?” Derek yawned and Stiles figured he was rubbing his hand over his face.  
“I wanted to know why you basically risked your life saving me from your crazy harpy ex-girlfriend and then offered to drive me home. Why Derek?” All that could be heard was silence and then the drone of the dial tone. “Did he just hang up on me? That dick.” Stiles groaned and dropped the phone to the ground, slinging his arm over his eyes as he tried to sleep.  
Ten minutes later there was a thud in front of him and the sound of his window shutting. Moving his arm he saw Derek standing, silhouetted by the light that came in through the window.  
“Derek? What are you doing here?” Derek moved forward and motioned for Stiles to scoot over on his bed. Raising an eyebrow, Stiles moved and Derek sat down next to him, slinging an arm over the boys’ shoulders.  
“I wanted to tell you why I saved you in person and since you woke me up I figured why not?” Stiles sighed and reached around Derek to turn on the lamp on his bedside table.  
“You’re wearing red. The big bad wolf is wearing red.” Derek ducked his head, fingers picking at the hem of his shirt before he looked back up at Stiles.  
“You said it was a good color on me.” Stiles smiled and moved closer to Derek, pressing their thighs together.  
“So are you going to tell me why you saved my life?” Derek’s green eyes darkened as he looked at Stiles. “C’mon Derek, you came all the way over here at two in the morning so you could tell me this. Spit it out.”  
“I like you. Okay? I like you Stiles. Like really like you. I didn’t want to see you get hurt because I didn’t listen to you, it’d be all my fault if something happened to you.” Derek averted his gaze to look at the hand he had rested on his thigh. Stiles moved his hand to slide his fingers through Derek’s, holding his hand.  
“It’s a good thing that I was right about Morgen otherwise I would have had to of actually break you guys up and I didn’t want to do that.” Stiles smiled and it quickly disappeared as he yawned. “Well, I don’t know about you but I’m incredibly tired, so I’m going to sleep.” Stiles didn’t let go of Derek’s hand as he turned off the lamp and lied down. “You going to sleep?” Derek looked at him, uncertain. “There’s enough room for you too Sourwolf.”  
Derek moved down, Stiles curling around him a hand wrapping around his waist. Stiles brushed his lips on the back of Derek’s neck and sighed contentedly.  
“You really should wear red more often.” Stiles smiled as he drifted off to sleep and Derek, squeezed his hand before closing his eyes.  
Come morning the pair was wrapped all around the other, Derek’s face buried in Stiles’ neck. Stiles with his fingers lazily twisting through Derek’s dark hair as the werewolf breathed in and rubbed his nose along his jaw line before kissing Stiles on the corner of the mouth. Both fell back asleep after a few more lazily shared kisses, even more entangled than before.


End file.
